la familia bickents: encontrando un mundo diferente
by leon893
Summary: es una historia de un chico llamado sam en la cual se enfrentara ha muchas cosas, y he ira aprendiendo cosas nuevas.estas cosas le ayudaran ha aberiguar que le paso a sus padres.el habra descubierto lo que cambio ha sus padres para siempre ? esto fue la rason por la que desaparecieron?su mente terminara traumada como la de sus padres al final del camino ? lean la historia


La familia Bickents:

Encontrando un mundo diferente

capitulo 1: habran sus mentes

Atra ves de la hermosas montañas se escondia algo que muy pocos mortales tienen la suerte de conocer,algo tan magico, tan misterioso y hermoso que si contabas que existia alli nadie te creiria,ya sea por su falta de imaginacion, o por su gran ignorancia al no comprender que el hecho de que no lo hayan visto nunca no significa que no historia es para aquellos que entiendan que hay cosas mas halla de lo que vemos con nuestros ojos ,cosas que no comprendemos y que nunca imaginamos.

Ustedes se preguntaran de que estoy hablando y la verdad no lo se, pero una idea fluye por mi mente,un pensamiento tan profundo que me dice que debo contarles pensaran que estoy loco, pero que es la locura ,es en creer algo diferente,en pensar algo distinto, es el tratar de explicar algo que nunca nadie ha explicado, por que si es asi entonces debo decir que si estoy loco,estoy loco por habrir mi mente.

Mi nombre es Sam y vivo con mi hermano Alex, nuestros padres son jose bickents y maria jicsen de bickents, no conosi mucho a mis padres, sabia que tenian dinero,que eran importantes y como eran de aspecto pero mas alla de eso no los conocia,no conocia sus gustos, lo que le importaban siempre estaban ocupados,no le importaba nada de mi ni de mi hermano ,siempre estaban serios y de alguna manera eran algo salian por las noches y no volvian hasta el amanecer,entraban y no nos dirigian ni una mirada,no decian ni una sola palabra,solo veiamos como caminaban y el ruido de sus pasos era algo tan intenso en mis oidos que con tan solo verlos me daban ellos no existiamos,eramos como unos fantasmas que rondaban por la casa,nunca comprendi que habia llevado a nuestros padres hacer tan frios,tan alejados de este mundo,ytan insensibles. Mi padre era un hombre fuerte y grande con una piel blanca y un ojos azules profundos en el cual podias ver su alma,su alma ahora perturbada,como si le faltara lo que mas necesita en su vida,su pelo marron oscuro siempre arreglado y su barba negra siempre tan madre una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio largo y sedoso con ojos verdes en el cual podias ver la vondad que hay en ella,o que habia en ella ya que lugo esa bondad fue reemplasada por solo un vacio interminable,su piel era blanca como la de mi padre y sus labios eran muy es todo lo que recuerdo de ellos ya que al año siguiente ellos desaparecieron,en ese entonces mi hermano tenia 3 años y yo tenia 5 no se que ocurrio con ellos ,lo que si se es que su ausencia dejara una marca en mi mente,una marca que poco sabia que unos años despues bolberia a surgir.

han pasado 3 años desde lo sucedido ahora tengo 8 años y mi hermano tiene 6, el no recuerda nada de lo sucedido y realmente prefiero que sea mis tios se ocupan de nosotros , ellos se mudaron a nuestra casa en porchville,una ciudad pequeña en el medio de la al igual que mis padres eran importantes, pero eran mas alegres que mis padres y se ocupaban mas de nosotros. mi tio se llamaba Gerardo Bickents,era un hombre alto con una piel un poco mas oscura que la de mi padre,su cabello era negro y no tenia ni un poco de tia se llamaba laura mancot de bickents una mujer delicada y refinada tenia un el cabello castaño claro y ojos color maarrones.

Un sierto diayo y mi hermano estabamos jugando en la casa a las escondidas cuando tropece y pude ver algo escondido entre todas las cosa escondida era un libro con diagramsa,escrituras y dibujos,este libro hablaba de un lugar muy facinante aun para mi edad, pero lo mas increible es que lo habia escrito mi padre y mi madre como si quisieran que alguien lo encontràra luego de seguido leyendo pero mi hermanito bino corriendo y no queria imbolucrarlo en esto,escondi el libro y le puse el pretesto que estaba cansado para seguir jugando,eso no le gusto pero al poco tiempo el se fue, dejandome tiempo para seguir leyendo.

luego de leer barias horas mi mente no podia analisar todas estas cosas era demasiado para mi mente de 9 años pero aun asi desidi buscar el lugar que mencionaba el libro,el lugar que solo se encontraria con este libro, el lugar el cual solo podias encontrar si lograbas habrir tu mente, si lograbas despegarte de lo imposible y de lo racional.


End file.
